Beauty and the Beast
by Crazy-Cat-Shack
Summary: Zim wants Gaz teach him how to be evil so he can rule the world with his power but littte does he know that this will lead to an adventure of epicness in order to save himself and planet earth. its my first story DISCONTINUED.
1. Dark Encounter part 1

I was walking by a dark cemetery. I had this feeling in the back of my mind that something was wrong. I tried to ignore it. "Whatever it is I can handle it", I reassured myself. But the feeling just got stronger and stronger, until it just suddenly disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief and thought "See just my imagination."

I went on walking past the cemetery and towards home, but suddenly I feel something metal grab onto my left wrist. I thought quickly and hit it away with my other hand and took a fighting stance. "Who's there?" I shouted. Seeing another metal thing coming I slightly dodged and then grabbed it.

Upon closer inspection I found that it was a metal claw-like thing. After seeing it I had a hunch who my attacker was, but just to make sure I pulled it hard enough so that I could see the thing its attached to. Sure enough a green-skinned boy, with black Elvis hair, glossy blue eyes, and a dark pink and red stripped shirt was pulled out from the bushes. I glared directly at him and said "What do you want Zim?"


	2. Dark Encounter part 2

OMG YOU DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS ;A; THANK YOU ALL! and sorry for the late update I was being a lazy butt -_-" oh yeah and I forgot to mention that its in a unknown pov :D anyway here we go :3

Zim stands up, dusts of his shirt (A/N man dress! XD) and recoils his metal claws back into his pak. "You have seen through Zim's amazing sneak attack. For that I, the ALMIGHTY Zim, commends you human-filth." said Zim cheerfully. I sighed and replied, "For the millionth time, JUST. CALL. ME. BY. MY. NAME! Also stop speaking in third person. It sounds stupid and frankly annoys the hell out of me.""Pitiful human you do not tell the almighty, great and powerful, Zim what to do!""yeah yeah, just can it space boy your girly high pitched voice is giving me a headache. Oh yeah, why were you trying to sneak attack me just now?" I asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that...", said Zim. Suddenly two metal claws speed at me from his pak. I had let my guard down during our conversation and didn't have time to dodge or counter. In a matter of seconds I was captured and restrained.

"Damn you Zim! I swear if you don't put me down I will-" suddenly another metal claw clamped my mouth shut. It was so tight (A/N that's what he said XD) on my mouth that I was forced to breath through my nose. "Shut your noise hole human!"' said Zim "The almighty invader Zim does not wish to hear any more of your meaningless ramble!" I was then lifted of the ground eye level with Zim. (We are in seventh grade now and Zim finally grew. He is now 5'8 and I a mere 5'3 (A/N Dib is 5'8 btw). He's still nowhere near the height of the tallest thought, because if what Dib told me is correct they are about 8'7.) Zim smiled evilly at me, but I saw a particular glint in his eyes that I've never seen before. It lasted for only an instant, but I think I saw... bloodlust and...hunger? 'No', I thought 'I'm sure it was just my imagination' but just as quickly as it came it went away. 'See it was just my imagination'.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt myself being pulled forward by Zim's metal claws. When I finally looked up my face was about 1 ½ inches away from Zim's face. This startled me, and I let out a short gasp...out of shock of course... But apparently Zim thought it was one of fear. "Hehehe...Scared of the big bad Zim, hmmm? Do I bring fear down to your very soul?" he asked darkly. Then he leaned in close, so close in fact I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and hear his steady breathing in my ear. His tone then changed to a evil hiss that sent shivers up my spine. "Shall we go then," he whispered in my ear. "Gaz?" Then darkness.

YAY that's over with! It was hell to type btw okay again sorry for the late update but I got something to tell you, my dear readers, I made this story in early October of 2010 and finished this chapter in two weeks before Halloween, and I've been trying to get out of this major writers block since then and I have not succeeded yet. So with that being said I will promise you that I will try to make more of this story if I can..

okay now that that's said everyone remember to review plz

servant001 out


	3. A New Lesson In Evil

I awoke sweating and started . It was dark everywhere so I assumed it was night and I most likely had a nightmare. I felt sweat on my forehead so I lifted my hand to wipe it off only to find that I couldn't move. I lifted my head just enough to see that I was restrained to something( I can't tell what is restraining me because it's dark). Then all the memories of what happened in the last couple hours hit me all at once like a bullet.

"Zim..." I seethed venom and pure hatred practically dripping from my voice. "That's my name don't where it out." came a voice from the darkness. Suddenly blinding light flooded the room, and it took me a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the rooms newfound brightness. When everything came back into place I saw I was strapped to an operating table(fully clothed I might add) in a pure white room. Multiple random wires and cables where covering the ceiling. Then to the far left corner of the room was none other than Zim, without his disguise on.

"Finally awake I see. For a second I thought that I overdosed the amount of tranquilizer I put in you and accidently killed you." said Zim. 'oh yeah that's how I got here' I thought. 'he held me close to him so he could stab that tranquilizer dart into my neck'. I blushed slightly remembering how close he held me, but that embarrassment was soon replaced with rage. ' how dare he hold me, let alone TOUCH ME!' I thought rage increasing more every second. "Zim you let me down right now so I can come over there and BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY FUCKIN PULP AND KILL YOU SLOWLY!" I yelled at him rage increasing tenfold and ten doubling when I heard him chuckle. "Silly little Gaz, you do not scare, the ALMIGHTY, Zim. Nor should you be making demands considering the position your in." said Zim as calmly as ever. It ticked me off more knowing he was right.

I calmed down a bit after a while but still kept my angry glare and looked him in the eyes. My honey brown eyes trying to burn holes through his cocky blood red ones. "Yes, yes that's it, that is what I desire most! That fearsome glare and those hateful eyes that even the toughest of creatures running to their parental units. That fiery atmosphere that spells doom to all those around you. I want it, I want all of it! If I can harvest that energy of pure demonicness, then I can use it to rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHAH!" said Zim excitedly. Then in a calmer voice he said "Teach me Gaz-human, teach me a new lesson in evil."

okay I'm glad that's done. I'm so sorry for the long wait it's just with the writers block and my computer being a bitch and my epic lazyness it takes me a while to update. And on top of that school starts next Monday ;n; soo it might be a while till I update next but I am getting inspiration of how this story may go. And this might turn into a crossover story MAYBE. Okay the next chapter is going to be in Dibs pov so look forward to it. Also thanks to all my reviewers! You guys (and girls) are AWESOME! soo R&R and I'll see you next time.

Also I'm starting a happy tree friends fanfic soo look out for that. I think I'll name it 'Campfire Stories'

soo thank you and goodnight!


	4. Meanwhile Dib's POV

Okay I was inspired today to finish this chapter so I did. Remember this chapter is in Dib's POV. Okay on with thy story!

I looked at my wrist watch for the fourth time in the last hour. "Ahh! Where is she? I asked her to get some batteries from the store TWO HOURS AGO!" I was planing to go spy on Zim but my camera's batteries were dead. So I asked Gaz to go to the store and get some for me. The only reason she agreed to go was because she needed some batteries for her gamslave 2. 'Something must have happened to her. Wait who am I kidding Gaz can take care of herself.' I thought 'Well I better go and check on her just incase.' I put on my black trench coat and grabbed my pocket knife (for protection of course), then set out.

Halfway there I hear a voice behind me, "Hola Squee." I turned around to face the floating anti-christ. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Pepito. My name is Dib now." I told him. " What ever happened to the scared little Squee who always talked to his teddy bear?" asked Pepito. I flinched at the thought of my old best friend. "He died along with Shmee's voice while I was at the mental institute." I replied darkly.

"Your slipping Todd, your becoming more and more like Johnny."said Pepito. Images of the Mr. Scary-neighbor-man filled my head and my anger grew. "If you keep on going on the way you are you'll end up just like him!" shouted Pepito. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I WILL NEVER BECOME LIKE HIM, SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and with that said I threw my pocket knife at his head. But Pepito vanished right before it hit him, causing it to be lodged in the fence behind him. Then he reappeared behind me.

"Violent are we." said Pepito. "_sigh_ Is there anything you wanted or are you just here to piss me off?" I said while dislodging the knife from the fence and placing it back in my pocket. "As a matter of fact I do need to tell you that earlier I saw a green-skinned boy kidnap your adoptive sister, Gaz was it?" said Pepito calmly. I stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying "AND YOU CHOOSE TO TELL ME NOW?" Pepito just shrugged his arms and vanished again. "God I hate him, it's like he's trying to drive me insane" I thought before heading off towards Zim's house. "Zim I swear if you do anything to my sister I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE BEING DISECTED ON AN OPERATION TABLE THAN HAVING TO SUFFER MY WRATH OF VENGENCE ON YOU!" I shouted to the sky.

Okay well I'm proud of myself for this chapter but now I am yet again stuck on what to do next...oh well I'll think of something. Oh yes and I just wanted to encourage everyone to read my new (happy tree friends) story 'Campfire Stories'.

Oh yes and please R&R!


	5. Deja Vu

HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! yes I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy with school and my brothers birthday was the 19th sooo yeah...but I am here now and I cant wait till Halloween (only a few weeks left!) and I decided to try and write this chapter. Before I start I just want to thank all my reviewers I love you all and you guys (or girls) are awesome! okay lets a go-go!

disclaimer: I own nothing that people already claimed like the characters in this story (unless its an OC) but I do own stuff that I claim as mine which includes the concept of this and my other stories and OC's I decide to include in any of my stories.(damn long disclaimer -_-)

"No.", said Gaz with no hesitation at all. "WHAT YOU DARE DEFAY ZIM? Do you even realize the situation your in right now? I could do ANYTHING I want to you right now and there would be nothing you could do about it!" Zim yelled obviously pissed off and frustrated that I wouldn't obey him after he went through all the trouble of kidnapping me. "Zim you have known me for years do you really think that it would be this easy?", questioned Gaz as she easily broke the metal straps that bound her and got up from the table. "You underestimate me Zim. If you were smart you would realize that I am way out of your league so why don't you go play patty cake with Dib and leave me alone." said Gaz as she walked over to the exit.

"No human, it is you who underestimates me. COMPUTER NOW SEISE THE GAZ!" yelled Zim. No more than 2 seconds later clawed wires came out of the ceiling and tried speeded towards Gaz at amazing speed, but she had already predicted it's movements and dodged them all. "Come on Zim your going to have to do better than that." said Gaz in mocking tone. "You should not as they say count the chickens before they lay the eggs." said Zim with confidence. "What? No Zim its don't count the eg-." "GAZZZZY!" Gaz was cut off by a sudden scream and something metal hitting hitting her in the back am wrapping around her left arm.

"Great timing Gir now restrain the human." commanded Zim. Girs eyes flashed red just long enough for him to say "Yes sir" and for wires to come out of his head and wrap around Gaz, then they went back to light blue. "Gazzy I miss yous!" screamed Gir as he latched onto Gaz's neck. "Gir get off of me!" yelled Gaz as she struggled to get out of the wires. "Aww Gazzy's sad. I know what will cheer you up!" said Gir as he took a pink rubber piggy from out of his head and started squeaking it in Gaz's ear laughing insanely. "Gir! Stop fooling around and bring the human to me." "Yes sir." said Gir as he jumped off Gaz and walked over to Zim dragging a struggling Gaz behind him. Zim's metal claws came out of his pak and wrapped around Gaz lifting up till shes eye level with him. "Deja vu huh Gaz." said Zim smirking devilishly at Gaz. It was at that moment that Gaz finally realized how strong Zim had become and for a few seconds she actually feared him. But only for a few seconds.

Gaz opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the door in front of them slammed open revealing a very pissed looking Dib.

YAY I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY OUT! (happy dance) yeah well this is officially the longest chapter in this story so far :D sooo R&R and tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, think it should burn or whatever I don't care just review :D


End file.
